The Lost Zabini: Hidden and Discovered
by lauramalfoy-ravenclaw
Summary: On her 17th birthday, Hermione finds out she is the long lost sister of Blaise Zabini. She is learning to cope and love her new family, and also put up with certain blonde Slytherin male attachments. Her best friend is acting suspiciously mean, and somehow things arent always what they seem. Will Hermione find love in this new world? Read to find out! T FOR COARSE LANGUAGE!
1. Chapter 1

**The Lost Zabini: Hidden and Discovered **

A/N: So this is my first fanfic, I hope you all enjoy it! I hope you all REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW because I need criticism and motivation! Just don't flame too hard, cuz I do have feelings ya know.

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter! Please don't sue me! *Hides behind Draco, who is my gorgeous blond bodyguard*

August 31st, 1998

Hermione was lying in her bed at the Burrow in the morning, thinking about what could possibly happen at Hogwarts for her final year. The war had ended and Voldemort had been defeated, but many families suffered by losing loved ones in the war. Hermione still had nightmares about it all, how she was tortured at Malfoy Manor, Harry being killed by Voldemort, and her parents dying because of the Death Eaters. However, Hermione knew that Harry was safe now and that she had restored her parents' memories after the final battle. She was still living with them before graduating from Hogwarts to get a job in the magical world. Suddenly, Hermione heard Mrs. Weasley's shrieks for all of them to 'get their lazy bums in the kitchen', even though it was only 8:30 in the morning. "COMING!" Hermione, Harry, and the rest of the Weasley gang (Ginny, Ron, George and Fred) yelled back.

As soon as they were all dressed, all six of them tried to go down the staircase all at the same time. This resulted in everyone tumbling down the stairs and crashing at the bottom in one big heap of human bodies. They brushed themselves off, muttered some healing spells, and hurried into the kitchen. "Here you are, the Hogwarts letters have just arrived." Mrs. Weasley said as she handed Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione thick envelopes. Hermione noticed that hers was thicker than normal, and she couldn't help but let a bubble of hope and anticipation build in her chest. She had been waiting for this letter all summer, the last letter that she would get from Hogwarts containing her school supplies list, her welcome letter, and maybe something else. Ron and Harry both tore theirs open, with no concern whatsoever to the food on the table. They rifled through their letters, then shoved them back in their respective envelopes and started on breakfast. Ginny did the same with her letter, but she however, managed not to stain her letter and put it in neatly back in the envelope. Hermione put her letter on her chair and sat on it, so as not to stain the envelope with her last Hogwarts letter.

Hermione's P.O.V.

I somehow managed not to rip open my Hogwarts letter in frustration to see if I was Head girl or not. I sat on it so as not to tempt myself and started on my piece of toast. Ron, as usual, was talking to Harry with his mouth full, spewing pieces of egg and toast all over the table. I, for one, was disgusted, as usual. "Ugh, RON! Can you please stop talking with your mouth full, it's disgusting!"

"Sorry, 'er-my-knee, is jurst toor guhrd." Replied Ron, with his mouth full, obviously. I just rolled my eyes at him and started talking to Ginny, who was beside me, again as usual. I've been at the Burrow for 3 weeks now, and we sort of fell into this routine at breakfast. "So, Ginny, what are you most excited for at Hogwarts?" I asked her, desperate for a little conversation to keep my mind of the tantalising envelope. She immediately started babbling on and on about all the dances that were to be held this year, and about Quidditch, which I STILL despised, no matter which of my friends was playing. I managed to finish my cup of orange juice and my piece of toast, amazingly. I abruptly ended my conversation with Ginny, and ran up the stairs to my room, eager to open the letter, FINALLY. I ripped the top open with excitement, but carefully took out all the letters. There were three in total, but apart from the letters something else slipped out, which was a Head Girl's badge! "AHHHHHHH! OMIGODOMIGODOHMIGOD THIS IS SO FANTASTIC THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING AHHHHH!" I screamed with a squeal. Ginny burst in along with Ron and Harry to find me hyperventilating. "Breathe Hermione, breathe. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. That's it, keep breathing." Ginny said to me as a smirk graced her face and settled there. Ron came and sat down beside me, and put his arm around my waist, as if to reassure me that he was there for me in case I had an emotional breakdown. Unfortunately for Ron, you can't fix an emotional breakdown with a good snogging session, but it would definitely not be a bad thing.

They all left me there alone so I could go through all my letters. The first one I read was the welcome letter.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_Welcome back to another school year at Hogwarts. The school is still undergoing repairs from the final battle and some classrooms/wings of the castle are still under construction. You will be informed once you arrive at the castle tomorrow evening. Once again I must thank you for your help during the war, and for helping defeat Lord Voldemort. Enclosed are your school supplies list and your Head Girl recruitment letter. _

_Welcoming you back, _

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

The next letter consisted of a list of books for various subjects, which I would be getting in the afternoon. I picked up the last letter, the one that confirmed my dreams of what I've always wanted to achieve.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_I have selected you to be this year's Head Girl, which should be no surprise to you since you are very studious, organized, and level-headed. This year will be more than a handful for you and the new Head Boy who you will meet on the train tomorrow. Your Heads badge is enclosed in this envelope, and I look forward to seeing you in command of Hogwarts as the brightest witch of your age._

_Good luck to you,_

_Headmistress M. McGonagall_

Oh my god, I can't wait for the school year to start! Head Girl! How awesome is that? I should probably go and get Ron so we can go to Diagon Alley together, maybe we can stop at Florean Fortescue's for an ice cream float to share. After all, we ARE in a romantic relationship together.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So this is my second chapter to this fanfic, and I wanted to say thanks to everyone who followed/favourite my story, because it made my day! Now on with the story, but first…

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! **Wish I did though, then I would make Draco and Hermione become a couple in the books ;)

Hermione's P.O.V:

Once I apparated into Diagon Alley with Ron holding my hand, I decided to ask him where he wanted to go first. "Let's go to Madame Malkin's, get our robes, and then head off to Flourish and Blotts for our books. After the book shop we can break for lunch and get some ice cream from Florean's."

"That sounds wonderful, Ron! Let's get to it then!" I replied.

Soon after getting our robes and all our textbooks, we were sitting in our own private table and we were eating our ice cream cones, I had strawberry while he had chocolate with chocolate chunks and Oreo crumbs on top. I started a conversation on the history of chocolate, but he didn't seem very interested. He kept staring at that cow, Lavender Brown. She probably has ice cream on her forehead or something, I thought, not wanting for my mood to dampen. We finished our ice creams, got up, and headed for the apparation point where we would meet Harry and Ginny. I suddenly decided to confront Ron on his staring. "Ron, why were you staring at Lavender earlier?" I asked with a curious tone. He seemed a bit startled at first but almost immediately he regained his composure and answered with a caring tone, "I wasn't staring at her Herms; I was just letting my eyes wander on the clientele. You know I like you, Herms."

"Alright Ron, and don't call me Herms, I hate that nickname." I replied with a bit of whatever -ness in my tone. I seemed a bit suspicious towards him but I let the manner drop and gave him a quick, passionate kiss on the lips. Harry and Ginny appeared just then and we all apparated to the Burrow.

September 1st, 1998

I woke up to everyone running around the house at about 9:00 A.M, typical Weasley lateness, I thought as I got up to take a shower and get dressed. 20 minutes later, I was dressed in a pair of white skinny jeans with blue flowers on them, a cream coloured t-shirt with its back all in lace, my black Converse, and my favourite feather earrings were on. I had straightened my hair this morning, managing to tame my bushy hair for once. I grabbed my shiny new Head Girl badge, pinned to my shirt, grabbed my trunk, and ran downstairs. Everyone was running all over the place, saying that they couldn't find things (Ron), that they thought their broom was in imperfect condition (Harry), and that they didn't have anything to wear (Ginny). Glad I pre-packed all my stuff, I made to sit down at the breakfast table when something that was on my seat caught my eye. Ah ha! A whoopee cushion, typical Fred and George behaviour. I tossed it to the side and sat down, helping myself to some hash browns, eggs, toast, and bacon. A few minutes later, Ginny sat down beside me in her brand new outfit (guess she transfigured some of her clothes), and only put an egg and some toast on her plate. I knew how Ginny was about weight and dieting, but I still rolled my eyes. I then started eating my bacon, without noticing Ginny staring at me in disgust. "Ugh, Hermione, you should lay off the bacon, it will make you obese, and you're already a bit pudgy in the middle, you know." Ginny, who was a stick pretty much, said. "Whatever, bacon is too good, so I can't help myself. And I am NOT pudgy, I'm perfectly flat." I replied with a snort, rolling my eyes at her logic.

After breakfast we all headed to the driveway and got into the ministry cars that Mrs. Weasley had gotten for us. We arrived at Kings Cross with 15 minutes to spare. We all ran inside the station, and headed straight for the barrier, easily passing through. I headed for the train, and stepped inside, waving goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George as the train started to move forwards. I sat back down to start cuddling with Ron, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I was going to ask Harry and Ginny where he was, but they were too busy snogging passionately and a bit sloppily in the compartment corner. I sighed, got up, and exited the compartment, only to freeze at the sight in front of me. NO. FUCKING. WAY. Ron was snogging Lavender not 4 feet from where I stood, not giving a damn about his supposed girlfriend, aka ME! I was furious at him! That douche bag was CHEATING on me, and probably for the whole summer! "RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME! I THOUGHT YOU BETTER THAN THAT!" I screamed at him with as much fury as Voldemort could release. "Herms, it's not what it looks like…" Ron pleaded, but I forced myself to calm down, but I was still SUPER angry. "Ronald, I hope you enjoyed our little _fling, _but we are OVER!" I said in a deathly calm voice.

I then ran down the hall all the way to the Heads compartment, and I was almost there until I ran into a human wall. I fell on my bum and looked at the person who knocked me over. It was Malfoy, ugh. "What are _you _doing here Malfoy? The Slytherin compartment is on the other side of the train." I said to him with disgust filling my voice. He smirked his trademark smirk, and just offered his hand to help me up. I ignored it and got up myself, not wanting to trust the ferret. "I'm the new Head Boy, Granger. I guess we'll be sharing a common room then. Hey, why are you crying?" He asked his tone suddenly thick with concern. I stopped to wipe my tears, and wondered why he was being so nice to me. I looked into his eyes for any trace of lying, but I couldn't find any. I went into the compartment and he followed me inside. We both sat down, and I was about to tell him what was wrong when he interrupted me.

A/N: Ohhhhh cliff hanger! (It's a bad one I know). For all of you out there, I'm going to try to update every day, but my schoolwork comes first, so I'm sorry if I don't update frequently. Remember, favourite, follow, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm soooooosoooooo sorry I couldn't update yesterday! I had to go out for dinner and then I had some homework, so I'm sorry! Please don't hate me! This chapter is extra long, so it makes up for my lack of updating! Anyways, hopefully you like this chapter, and the rest of my story, so enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER**

Draco's P.O.V:

I climbed aboard the Hogwarts express after saying goodbye to my mother, who had tears in her eyes. This would be the first time after the final battle that I would be leaving her by herself. After the war, my father was locked up in Azkaban until his trial a week later where he received the Dementor's Kiss for these obvious reasons, 1. He was a HUGE supporter of the Dark Lord's interests 2. He was the Dark Lord's right hand man and did his bidding willingly 3. He killed many muggles and magical folk alike. I wasn't at all sad about this, I was in fact, very happy, and my mother agreed with me and shared the same feeling of happiness. Lucius used to beat me a lot, and sometimes my mother as well. How it felt to be living with a man you call your father, yet all he does is beat, torture, and verbally abuse you is pure torture. Add in the Dark Lord living with you for a year and a half and it takes all you have not to pitch yourself off the highest tower. That was the worst time of my life, having _him _ living in the same house as me, being forced to kill Dumbledore, and Death Eaters cursing me with the Cruciatus curse every time I showed my face because I failed my task, and wasn't worthy of the Dark Lord's presence. I was relieved when Potter won the war, yet I couldn't change the past, no matter how much I wanted to.

Snapping back to the present, I made my way down the train to the Slytherin compartment to meet up with Pansy and Blaise. They were my best friends before we learned to walk. Pansy was a great best friend, but when I needed girl advice (pshh, as if) or any other advice you can only get from a guy friend, Blaise was my man. I finally made it to the other end where the Slytherin compartments were, and looked for Pansy and Blaise. I found them in a minute or two, and with them were also Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, and Gregory Goyle. I slid open the door and walked in, but not only 4 seconds had passed when Pansy jumped on me in a tackle hug. I hugged her back, and then gave Blaise a 'man-hug' (which, dear reader, is the same as a regular hug except guys say it's manly), which after I released from I waved hello to the rest of the gang. They waved back and went back to whatever they were doing before I had arrived. I sat beside Blaise and went back to my thoughts since Pansy and Blaise both knew that I needed some time alone. I decided to think about my being chosen to be the Head Boy this year. I accepted, surprised that the position hadn't gone to Scarhead instead. Apparently he had turned it down, and so I was next in line to get it. I was pretty pleased, no denying it, but I couldn't help but wonder who I was to be sharing a common room with for a whole year. Then my thoughts shifted to the only option, the brains of the Golden Trio. Hermione Granger.

Obviously I tried not to think much of her, but she had changed, and so had I. Hermione was no longer the bushy-haired, buck-toothed, bookworm that everyone claimed her to be, even Potty and the Weasel. But really, she was quite beautiful. Hermione still had out-of-control curls, but the frizz had toned down a bit and her hair was longer than before. She had filled out in all the right places, and had a flat stomach to add. But beauty wasn't everything to me, she was also kind, sweet, funny, intelligent, and had a sharp tongue when it came to thinking up comebacks at his insults (which I deeply regret making). I longed for her lips to be on mine, wondering what she tasted like. I had been with lots of girls, and it always was the same thing they were after, my money, fame and name. Of course, I didn't stay committed, because all I really wanted was to stay occupied, instead of thinking about… other things. But a girl like Granger would never be with me, never willingly, which made me pretty sad inside. I hadn't lost all hope yet, so I was determined to at least get her talking with me as a friend.

I decided to tell the rest of the Slytherins that I was off to the Heads compartment, hoping I would run into Granger. Of course I didn't tell them the last part, because that would just be death by accusations and questions and endless teasing right there. The rest of the returning 7th year Slytherins had put their prejudices behind them, but it wasn't like we were going to walk up to the Golden Trio and pleading our forgiveness. Hell, we were Slytherins, pleading wasn't in our vocabulary. When we wanted something, we got it, one way or another. Anyways, I said my farewells and left the compartment. I headed all the way up the train until I reached my destination, and I slid open the door and walked in. I expected it to be empty, and it was since it was way too early for Granger to be in here. After an hour though, I heard footsteps running towards the compartment and sobs associated with them. I decided to step out of the compartment and look for the source. Surprised, somebody ran directly into me. I was shocked so I couldn't catch them, sadly. I looked down to them and saw it was Granger. She had fallen down when she had run into me at full speed. "What are _you _doing here Malfoy? The Slytherin compartment is on the other side of the train." She said with disgust coating her lovely voice. I inwardly winced realizing that she still hated me. I smirked at her, desperate to hide my true feelings, and offered my hand to help her and she ignored it. I decided to explain to her why I was here. "I'm the new Head Boy, Granger. I guess we'll be sharing a common room then. Hey, why are you crying?" I was concerned, since I kind of had a HUGE crush on her. I went inside our compartment and we both sat down. Suddenly, I don't know what came over me, but I felt this urge to do something, to change how she felt about me, at least not to hate me anymore. I started to speak, praying that she wouldn't hate me for what I was going to do.

"Look, before you start talking I want to say something." I looked at her for agreement, and she nodded her head, indicating that she was letting me continue. "I'm sorry, for multiple things. For insulting you, calling you a… you-know-what, and for generally being mean to you for 6 years straight. I never wanted to, but my father forced me to believe that anyone that wasn't a pureblood was scum, and that we were superior to everyone, because of our blood lineage. I honestly didn't think like that, I didn't care about blood purity, or what your parents were, it was all an act so my father didn't suspect anything. If he did, I would get beaten by him when I came home for the holidays. I even got beaten because you, a muggleborn, was better at me, a pureblood, in all of our classes. And don't even say that you're sorry for it, because you have nothing to be sorry for. Anyways, in my sixth year, the Dark Lord started living in my house, and I got branded with this." I lifted my sleeve to show my Dark Mark, which I couldn't get off no matter what I tried. "I got ordered to kill Dumbledore, which I couldn't do, and then was punished with the Cruciatus curse everyday for 3 months. After, my father started becoming more violent towards me, and I have the scars to prove it." I sighed, reliving the painful memories. I glance over to Hermione, who was silently letting the tears stream down her cheeks, with her hand covering her mouth, horrified. "After the war was won by you, Weaselbee and Boy Wonder, my mother and I got rid of Lucius' stuff and redecorated the whole manor, making sure that we erased any trace of dark magic, the Dark Lord, and Lucius. My father was sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss and a lifetime in Azkaban. I was the happiest I've been in a while that day, and my mother and I celebrated. Point is, I've changed for the better, and I hope you can forgive me. If not now, then maybe later, just please don't continue on hating me." I finished, looking up at her and wondering what she was going to say.

Hermione's P.O.V:

Malfoy started talking before I could explain my situation. Silently I listened, growing even more horrified than I ever was before with each sentence. I couldn't believe all that he'd been through, it was awful! I started crying silently when I heard about his father beating him mercilessly, and what Voldemort had done to him. When he was done, I couldn't control the urge to comfort him, so I got up and crossed over to give him a hug. I was just as shocked as he was, but he relaxed from his stiffened state and awkwardly put his arms around me. After a minute or two, I released him and I finally decided to say something. "I forgive you Malfoy, and I believe that you've changed for the better, but on one condition. You call me Hermione, and I call you Draco." I smiled when he replied, "Deal." He said, smiling also. I wiped my tears off my face, and decided to tell him why I was crying. "I was crying because I caught Ronald cheating on me… with Lavender! It made me cry and feel sad inside because I thought we meant more to him than just a passing relationship. I dumped him on the spot, obviously. I'm still pretty shaken up and sad though." I said, looking down at my shoes. Now it was my turn to be comforted. Draco came over to me and hugged me, and I whispered a very soft 'thanks' in his ear. He seemed to hug me tighter and then he released me. That's when I realized that we had company.

"Well, looks like there won't be any trouble with you two getting along." McGonagall said as she entered the compartment. "I've come to tell you two your duties for the year, and what is expected of both of you." She stated with authority in her voice. I instantly sat up straighter, indicating that I was listening to her instructions. She smiled at me, and continued. "First off, you two will guide the first years to Hagrid, who will lead them to the boats. You will get into the last carriage to Hogwarts, so that you have time for this task. When you arrive, simply wait until after the feast when I will both call you up after my opening speech. I will then lead you to your new common room and dorms, where your luggage will be waiting. Now, I am telling you now so that there aren't any surprises later on, you will be planning three balls this year; the Halloween Ball, the New Year's Ball, and the Valentine's Day Ball. I will leave the details for you to discuss. Now I must be off, we will be arriving in 10 minutes." And with that, McGonagall left. My head was spinning, three balls?! I thought. That's so many! I don't even like going to balls, and now I have to plan three?! I quickly excused myself from Draco, and went to change my robes quickly, since I hadn't already. I came back to see him changed in his robes, when not even a minute later the train came to a stop signalling that we had arrived to Hogwarts, my most favourite place in the world, and judging by the look on Draco's face, his as well.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm hoping you all enjoyed that last chapter, and that my chapters are long enough for you guys! Hopefully my story isn't **too **boring. But yeah, review/favourite, or both! And I'm sorry for not updating recently! I was lazy/tired/was busy so hopefully this chapter is up to scratch! -Laura :)

Hermione's P.O.V:

***FLASHBACK* I came back to see him changed in his robes, when not even a minute later the train came to a stop signalling that we had arrived to Hogwarts, my most favourite place in the world, and judging by the look on Draco's face, his as well.**

We both got out of the compartment, and headed out of the train to guide the first years to Hagrid. I started yelling and raised my hand in the air so everyone could see it. "First years, first years this way please!" After a couple minutes, Malf- Draco joined in as well. "First years, come this way to the boats! Come on now, we haven't got all night!" We finally got all of the first years to follow us to Hagrid. They seemed pretty frightened, but they were in awe at the first sight of the castle. We left them to get in the boats and went off to catch the last carriage, which hopefully was still waiting for us. Thankfully it was, and Draco and I got in, Draco helping inside like a proper gentleman. Who knew there was a gentleman inside the git I always knew and hated? We got inside the carriage and rode in silence, a comfortable silence. I couldn't help myself, so I glanced up at him. He was staring out the window in deep thought, his eyebrows crinkled. I couldn't help but stare at his features. I mean, I know he was good-looking before but now, he looked like an angel, really. I then raked my eyes down his body to his lean, muscular arms and chest, which I can't say it didn't appeal to me. "Like what you see, Granger?" Draco said, smirking. I blushed, looking away, trying to hide the fact that he had caught me. We arrived to the castle then, which gave me a reason to jump out of the carriage and run to the castle doors, for McGonagall was at the front doors. "Gee, Hermione, where's the fire?" Draco said, chuckling as he stepped out of the carriage. I'm guessing he saw McGonagall waiting at the front gates, so he immediately shut up and started running as well.

When I got to the front doors, I followed McGonagall inside with Draco a little behind. McGonagall looked very strict and in order, and marched into the Great Hall with her head held high. Malf- Draco and I both went in and sat at our house tables, next to our friends. Ginny looked like she was about to start blurting out all the questions she had, but I told her with a look to wait until after the feast. Ron was avoiding my accusing glare, and Harry seemed curious and worried at the same time. I ignored them, and snuck a glance at Draco to see him talking in a serious matter with Blaise Zabini, who I didn't know all that well. Suddenly, Professor McGonagall rose and cleared her throat, calling for attention. Everyone stopped whispering and looked up to her expectantly.

"Welcome to new students, welcome back to the old! Welcome to another year of school here at Hogwarts! Before we eat, I would like to make a few announcements. Regarding the war that happened in May, the castle is almost done repairs, except in the Charms corridor, the Hall of Hexes on the Seventh floor, and a few of the higher staircases. Now, I will introduce your new Head Boy and Girl. Please give a hand to Draco Malfoy as Head Boy," Polite amounts of applause from the houses, but some Slytherins were cheering quite loudly for their Slytherin Prince. "And Hermione Granger as Head Girl." I stood up, blushing furiously, as all of the houses except Slytherin were cheering madly, some stomping their feet while others were screaming their approval. I noticed a couple Slytherins politely clapping for me, which made me believe that not _all _of them hated me.

"Settle down, settle down. Yes, well, I've said enough for now, let us tuck in!" Professor McGonagall finished with a flourish as the plates filled up with delicious food. I put a little bit of everything on my plate, as per usual. Ron was gobbling his food so fast bits and pieces of it were flying everywhere. I shifted farther away with disgust at his eating and disgust at what he had done to me. Harry and Ginny were too busy once again, passionately snogging, to talk to me so I ate my food and sorted out my thoughts. Why was Draco being so nice? Was it a trap? But he did seem sincere in his apology; I could see it in his eyes. I glanced over to him again to see him looking at me intently. I blushed at the attention and my eyes went back to my plate. I could still feel his stare though, but I decided to ignore it, for now. Finally, the plates were cleared, and McGonagall stood up again.

"Now that we have all been fed and watered, let us all go up to bed in order to be well rested for lessons tomorrow! Prefects will lead the first years to their rightful dormitories, and will also give the password to their housemates. Have a good night, and once again, welcome back!"

I got up and headed towards McGonagall, as she waved us forward. When Draco and I both got there she led us up to the fifth floor, and directed us to the portrait of a young boy and girl, about our age. Obviously they would put a portrait of the past Heads to be our door. McGonagall startled me out of my trance and said, "Your password is 'discovered', good night." And with that she walked off leaving us there.

Draco said the password and I followed him inside to our common room. I was completely AMAZED! There was a fire crackling in the hearth, a couple bookshelves already filled with books, two plush, very comfortable-looking armchairs, one red with silver piping and the other green with gold piping. Also, a royal looking purple couch with gold and silver pillows strewn across it sat in the middle of the room, in front of the fire. A beautiful black and silver spiral carpet was on the floor, and a mini kitchenette stood off to the side. A staircase went upstairs, where our dormitories were located. I glanced at Draco, happy to see that all this appealed to him. "Good night, Draco. I'll see you tomorrow morning. By the way, I call first shower!" I smirked at him, and then dashed up the stairs to a door that had a gold plaque that said, H.G. Underneath was a portrait of a lion. He said to tell him the password that I can choose, so I may go inside. "Hmm, well, how about since our common room password is 'Discovered', why don't I make mine hidden? Ok so my password is Hidden." The lion nodded approval and the door opened silently. I squealed and ran inside, only to stop and stare, amazed _again, _at my room.

The walls were a maroon red with a gold decal flower print, I had a four poster bed made of a light mahogany wood, with a red duvet and gold coloured throw pillows. I had a bookshelf that was a good size, but surely wouldn't hold all my books. A magnificent desk stood in the corner, already with all my textbooks on it. I sighed happily; this couldn't get any better, now could it? I started to doubt myself once I saw a door in the wall. I walked over and opened it, only to be greeted by the largest bathroom **ever!** A tub the size of a small lake stood on one end, while two pristine white sinks stood in front of a gigantic mirror. There was a glass shower a few meters to the left of my doorway, and a toilet was on the other wall. I looked to see that there was a door, presumably to Draco's room. I groaned at having to share a bathroom with him. I decided to go to bed then, changing into my pyjamas and climbing in between the warm cotton covers. _This is going to be a unusual year, _and I promptly fell asleep.

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the wait on this! I was being a failwhale and also being a lazy bum, so it's okay if you kinda hate me now… I'll update really soon! Like maybe today again! Review, cause they make me really happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello fellow readers! I decided to make up for not writing for over two weeks, I promise you I am NOT abandoning this story, it's just that I was in NYC last week, and school has been taking up lots of my time :-/ Anyways, enjoy! For anyone wondering, this story is a little OOC, I just realized. :-P**

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. I glanced at my alarm clock which was telling me it was 7:00 in the morning. I got out of bed and opened the door to the bathroom, not bothering to knock since I told Draco I was to be first. What sight greets my eyes, you ask? It is none other but Draco Malfoy, in nothing but a towel around his waist, a smirk on his face as he watched me blush deeply in embarrassment. "Like what you see, Granger? I mean, how could you not? I _am _the Slytherin sex god, after all" Draco said, still smirking. "This is my bathroom time, Draco! It's totally and utterly your fault! Ugh!" I stormed out of there as quickly as possible, and then decided to go and use the Gryffindor washroom.

I grabbed all my stuff and headed out the door. Once I made it to the Fat Lady, I said the password (I knew all the passwords to common rooms and offices since I was Head Girl) and ran inside. There wasn't anyone in the common room, since it was still a bit early for anyone to be up. I dashed up the stairs to the 7th years' dorm, and opened the door, thankfully finding Ginny in there. She seemed a bit shocked at me being in there, but I explained to her my situation.

"I hate that stupid ferret so much! He's going to pay for making you lose precious bathroom time!" Ginny said, completely infuriated. "It's okay, I dealt with him Gin. Just show me where the bathroom is." I replied with a small smile, happy that she would defend me for such a small reason, even though she probably thinks that time in the bathroom is the greatest invention next to sliced bread, but whatever. Ginny showed me the way, and left me to my own devices. I took a shower, wrapped a towel around my body, and magically dried my hair with my wand, thanking Merlin as I did for magic. After I finished in the bathroom, I got dressed and headed out back to my common room, because I needed my school books and all that. Once I reached the portrait door, I said the password and entered. Without pause, I ran upstairs and shouted hidden at the lion. Once he let me in, I grabbed all my books off the desk and shoved them into my bag and grabbed a couple quills and some ink pots too. I ran out of the dormitory and proceeded to jog to the Great Hall, since it was already 8 and lessons started at 8:30.

I finally entered and made my way over to the Gryffindor table, while sneaking a glance at the Slytherin table. What I see surprises me; Draco, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson are sitting at the edge of the table, being shunned by their housemates. I can't help but feel sorry for them, even for Pansy. I mean, that would never happen to me, right? I look back to my house table and take a seat beside Neville, who thankfully is just looking through his books in silence. He glances up at me while I sit down beside him. "Morning 'Mione." I smile at him and say, "Good morning Neville, how was your summer?"

"Good, my family was still in mourning but we managed to go to the beach for a bit to take our minds of it." He replies with a small smile. All of our families were in mourning, even if we hadn't lost a loved one. Others had, and we mourned with them. I nodded in response and went back to my breakfast. Today I would be starting my lessons. I started to eat my eggs, when McGonagall came around with our time tables. I took mine from her and skimmed over it. Not bad, I thought. Advanced Charms, Advanced Potions, Lunch, then Advanced Transfiguration, a free period, Arithmancy, and Herbology were all in my time table. I put the paper in my bag and finished my breakfast. I said goodbye to Neville, got up, and walked by Harry and Ginny, who I also said goodbye to. They just nodded at me, leaving me pondering why they were not acting as friendly as they usually are.

I got to Charms early, so I decided to just sit in front of the door (Flitwick wasn't there yet) and just think of random stuff, or not-so-random stuff, like Draco. Gosh, he really seemed like he had changed. I mean, he didn't even call me or anyone else a mudblood, and he altogether seemed nicer to everyone in general. I also started to think about how he and his friends (Pansy, Theo, and Blaise) were turning over a new leaf, and being ignored and criticised at by the whole of Slytherin house. I absolutely despised it, even though I wasn't exactly friends with the little Slytherin group. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of people approaching the Charms classroom, so I got up and dusted myself off. After a minute or two, the people in 7th year Charms were crowding around the door, and I somehow got pushed to the very back of the crowd. Ugh! Now I wouldn't be able to pick a good seat in the front. After I finally got in, there were only 3 seats left. One beside some dorky Hufflepuff (EW, no!), another in the very back of the classroom (can't see the board! Double no!), and the last one was beside Blaise Zabini, and across the aisle was Theo, Pansy, and Draco, which was also in the second row closest to the front. So I summoned up my courage and went and plunked my stuff down beside Blaise. He looked at me in surprise and so did the rest of the classroom. I just shrugged them off, because it wasn't that big of a deal. I mean, the war was over; purebloods (or at least, some of them) were getting over their prejudices, wizards and witches were being more open-minded about muggle-borns, and some purebloods were even letting their children have relationships with non-purebloods (okay, maybe not the last one, but still)!

Anyways, back to the present. I nodded to Blaise, and answered Flitwick's questions as usual. He assigned us a 2 foot essay on the Fidelius Charm. Everyone groans at the amount of homework, but I simply smile. That was going to be a fun essay to write. I pack my books and start to head towards the door when somebody grabs my arm. I turn around in surprise to see Blaise grabbing my arm. WHAT THE HELL?! I think in shock. We stand there, staring at each other, with the rest of his group staring on, since the rest of the students have left. I open my mouth to say something but no words come to mind. After what seemed like infinity, he says something…

**A/N: BWAHAHAHHAHAHA CLIFFY! I'm so so so so so so so sorry about the wait on this (like a month) and I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY. In fact, I'm going to update at least once more this weekend, since my teacher didn't give me too much homework this weekend. Thank you for all the reviews, favourites, follows, etc. They make me feel all fuzzy, but you guys already knew that. Get ready for chapter 6, cause it's going to be a good one!**


	6. Beta Announcement!

Hey guys! Sorry, but this isn't chapter six, sadly. That's going to go up tomorrow! Anyways, this is an announcement for a beta reader. I would really like one since I want my story to be super good and enjoyable for you all! If you're interested in being my beta, please PM me or leave a review, since I get alerts for both :P That's all for now, thanks guys!


End file.
